Summer to Remember
by meirnpyon
Summary: "Aku memilih untuk mati. Toh jika aku mati tidak ada yang merasa kehilangan, bukan?"/ " Tuhan berbuat demikian bukan tanpa alasan." / NaruSaku for DMAC 2011/12. Theme: Summer. Warning: AU,OOC,typo,abal, bad summary. DLDR/RnR?


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : Naruto x Sakura

**Warning **: AU, typo, gaje, cacat, OOC, Normal POV

**For DMAC 2011/12 event/ theme: Summer**

**Don't forget to review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Summer to Remember**

**.**

**.**

_Miiiing… Miiiiiiing….. _

Para serangga bergantian menggesekkan sayap mereka, sehingga melodi khas musim panas mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru Konoha. Sengatan matahari yang dalam sekejap dapat membuat kulit menyaingi zebra pun membuat orang-orang enggan untuk melakukan aktivitas di luar ruangan. Mereka lebih memilih bersantai-santai sambil makan semangka atau tidur di kamar yang dipasangi pendingin ruangan. Maklum saja, musim panas di Konoha memang terkesan 'sadis'.

"Narutoooo! Bantu ibu belanja!" terdengar suara wanita dari sebuah rumah. Jika kita lihat, rumah itu adalah kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Keluarga Namikaze terdiri dari sang ayah-Minato Namikaze, ibu- Kushina Uzumaki, serta anak laki-laki semata wayang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa anak itu menggunakan nama 'Uzumaki', bukan 'Namikaze'? Entahlah. Hanya mereka dan Tuhan-lah yang tahu.

Naruto, yang sedang asyik membaca komik langsung memasang pose tidur begitu mendengar suara ibunya. Ada tiga alasan yang membuatnya pura-pura tidur. Pertama, komik yang dia baca belum selesai. Kedua, panasnya hari ini menyurutkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Dan ketiga… Belanja? Aduuuh… itu 'kan, pekerjaan perempuan! Pikir Naruto gusar.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Kushina mendengus sebal, pasti anak itu pura-pura tidur! Omelnya dalam hati. Wanita itu lantas mendatangi kamar anaknya dan benar saja, ia melihat Naruto yang tak berbakat akting itu sedang menutup matanya sambil mengeluarkan suara dengkuran. Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran ibunya malah memperkeras dengkuran pura-puranya.

"Wah, Naruto tertidur rupanya…" Ucap Kushina. "Padahal aku punya ini untuknya…" Wanita berambut merah itu menggoyangkan sesuatu didepan wajah Naruto. Dengan hati-hati, Naruto mengintip. Didepan mukanya terlihat sebuah ramen instan super spesial berukuran jumbo yang sedang dipegang ibunya. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ibunya menggunakan ramen-makanan kesukaan Naruto sebagai umpan, dan ide sang ibu pun berhasil membuat Naruto bimbang.

"Andai saja ia mau membantu berbelanja, akan kuberikan ramen super spesial ini. Yah, kalau dia tertidur sih, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Pendirian Naruto mulai goyah. Tiga alasan dia berpura-pura tidur beradu dengan bayangan dirinya sedang menikmati ramen spesial itu. Aku malas belanja tapi… itu 'kan, ramen yang sudah lama ingin aku beli. Namun selain langka harganya juga mahal. Bagaimana ini? Pikiran Naruto bercampur aduk.

"Aku belanja sendiri saja, deh dan sepertinya Naruto tak mau pemberianku…" Kushina berbalik, namun Naruto mencegahnya.

"Hoaaaaahmm… Ibu?" Naruto menggosok-gosok matanya. "Aku baru saja bangun, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Kushina tersenyum. Taktiknya berhasil. Tidak sia-sia ia mengeluarkan uang untuk ramen yang cukup mahal ini. Kushina lalu menyodorkan tas belanja pada Naruto. "Tolong kau belanja. Daftar belanjaan dan dompet sudah ada di dalamnya."

"Hn. Imbalannya?" Naruto melirik benda yang dipegang ibunya.

"Ya, ya. Aku akan memberimu ini," Kushina mengacungkan mangkuk besar dari sterofoam yang berisi makanan favorit Naruto, ramen. Dengan sigap, Naruto menyambar tas yang disodorkan ibunya kemudian melaju cepat mengendarai sepedanya. Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat polah Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kecap, sudah. Jamur dan bawang, sudah. Hmmm…" Naruto memperhatikan daftar belanjaannya sambil mengintip tas belanjaan yang mulai terisi penuh. "Berarti tinggal daging saja!" Pemuda itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan bersemangat.

Ketika melewati taman Konoha, iris sapphire-nya menangkap sesosok gadis yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tanpa sadar Naruto memperlambat laju sepedanya, kemudian memperhatikan gadis yang terlihat mencolok itu dengan rambut merah mudanya. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang menangis, buktinya bahunya gemetar. Tahu-tahu Naruto sudah ada didekatnya.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto. Gadis itu tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dihapusnya air mata yang tadi turun dengan derasnya. Naruto terpaku melihat wajah gadis itu. Meskipun ada sisa-sisa air mata, iris emeraldnya tetap mempesona.

"Cantik…" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

"A-aku harus pergi!" dengan suara serak, gadis itu buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu du…" belum sempat Naruto mencegahnya, gadis itu sudah hilang dari pandangan. Jangankan namanya, wajahnya saja tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Yang Naruto ingat hanyalah rambut yang berwarna merah muda yang begitu kontras dengan iris emeraldnya. Naruto menjitak kepalanya sendiri.

"Daging!" Naruto yang teringat tugasnya bergegas meninggalkan taman untuk membeli daging pesanan ibunya.

.

.

.

_Beberapa Minggu kemudian…_

Masih dalam musim yang sama, musim panas. Kali ini Naruto sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai sambil bernyanyi riang. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tidak peduli oleh tatapan orang-orang yang menganggapnya kekanakan. Tujuannya hanya satu, membeli es krim.

Naruto terus mengayuh sepedanya agar tujuannya lekas tercapai. Namun dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis yang berdiri di tepi jembatan. Naruto menghentikan laju sepedanya, kemudian menyipitkan matanya. Si gadis berambut merah muda! Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa dia naik ke pembatas jembatan? Jangan-jangan dia mau lompat dari sana! Seru Naruto dalam hati.

"Heiii! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. Gadis itu terlihat syok karena ada yang memergokinya. Dengan kikuk, dia membatalkan niatnya kemudian melesat pergi dari jembatan. "Syukurlah…" Naruto mengehembuskan napas lega. "Tapi kenapa aku berdebar saat melihatnya?"

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas telah berakhir. Para siswa di Konoha Gakuen kembali ke rutinitas mereka sebagai pelajar. Namun di hari-hari pertama masuk sekolah mereka tampak tak kehabisan cerita seru saat liburan musim panas. Murid-murid saling bercerita, memamerkan kulit yang menghitam akibat berjemur atau sekedar bertukar oleh-oleh. Kegiatan belajar di sekolah pun belum normal seperti hari-hari biasa. Kecuali para petugas kantin yang sudah mulai sibuk sejak bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Kiba! Aku minta udangmu, ya!" Naruto mengarahkan sumpitnya ke piring Kiba yang berisi udang. Si pemilik menjauhkan piringnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Enak saja! Kau tadi sudah makan punyaku!"

"Huh, dasar pelit!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! Udangmu untukku ya?"

"Ambil saja."

"Asiiiik! Arigatou!" Naruto langsung melahap udang milik Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba sehelai sapu tangan berwarna biru terjatuh disebelahnya. Refleks, Naruto mengambilnya. Pemiliknya pun belum jauh dari tempatnya. Naruto menepuk pundak seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan. "Hei, sapu tanganmu terjatuh…"

"Eh? Benarkah? Terima kasih." Gadis itu menerima sapu tangannya. Naruto terpana melihat wajah cantik gadis pemilik sapu tangan. Saat itu juga ada yang bergetar dalam hatinya, sampai-sampai sumpitnya terjatuh. Padahal gadis tadi sudah berjalan menjauh dari tempat Naruto.

"Naruto! Sumpitmu jatuh, tuh!" tegur Shikamaru. Naruto tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

"Dia… cantik sekali…."

"Kau suka yang begitu, ya?" tanya Kiba usai melihat sosok yang diperhatikan temannya itu. Naruto mengangguk perlahan.

"Haruno memang cantik, sih. Wajar kau menyukainya."

"Kau mengenalnya? Siapa dia?" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan kerah baju Kiba.

"Hei, hei! Hentikan!" Kiba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto. "Namanya Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno, ya… Sakura…Cocok dengan warna rambutnya…" gumam Naruto terpesona. Rambut merah muda? Naruto membulatkan iris sapphire-nya. Jangan-jangan…. "Gadis yang mau bunuh diri di jembatan!"

Hampir semua mata menuju kepada Naruto. Sebagian lagi menuju kearah yang sedang Naruto tunjuk, si gadis berambut merah muda. Gadis itu memucat saat orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dengan segera, ia bangkit dan beranjak pergi dari keramaian kantin.

"Hei! Tunggu! " Naruto berniat menyusulnya, namun Kiba mencegah Naruto. "Aduuuh! Kenapa sih?"

"Kau ini sembarangan sekali kalau bicara!"

"Tidak sembarangan, kok! Aku melihatnya sendiri!"

"Jadi gosip itu benar, ya?"

"Iya, kasihan sekali dia."

Naruto terdiam saat mendengar beberapa siswi mengomentari hal tersebut. Ia lantas meminta Kiba menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sakura. Dari kabar yang beredar, Sakura depresi akibat diputuskan oleh kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan kabarnya sehari setelah Sasuke menyudahi hubungan mereka, pemuda populer itu terlihat berduaan dengan gadis lain. Sakura yang patah hati pernah beberapa kali mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya, namun gagal. Naruto yang merasa bersalah berniat menemui Sakura untuk meminta maaf.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya_

"Haruno-chan! Aku mau minta maaf!" seru Naruto begitu melihat Sakura sedang berjalan. Gadis itu menoleh. Namun begitu melihat Naruto, ia mempercepat berusaha menyejajarkan posisinya tepat disebelah Sakura. "Kau mau kemana? Ke kantin ya? Sama-sama, yuk!"

"Tidak mau." Jawabnya ketus. Sakura risih berjalan diiringi Naruto yang berisik.

"Oh pantas, kau bawa bekal rupanya. Mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Tidak."

"Aku tahu! Kau ingin memakannya bersama teman-temanmu ya?"

"Aku tidak punya teman."

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menjadi temanmu?"

"Dengar ya," Sakura yang sudah terlanjur kesal menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Naruto tajam-tajam. "Aku tidak butuh teman, apalagi yang berisik seperti kau! Aku hanya ingin sendirian, itu saja."

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan ketus Sakura. Namun, bukan Naruto namanya jika mudah menyerah. Kali ini dia membiarkan Sakura pergi. Naruto menyusun sebuah rencana.

.

.

.

"Hai," Naruto menyunggingkan seutas senyuman ketika Sakura melintas didepannya. "Pulang bersamaku, yuk!" Rupanya rencana Naruto adalah menunggu Sakura di pintu gerbang saat pulang sekolah. Sakura hanya mendengus sebal dan mengambil langkah cepat untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun Naruto malah mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, dari kelas 3B. Hobiku membaca komik dan tidur. Makanan kesukaanku ramen. Hal yang tidak disukai adalah menunggu ramen instan matang." Tanpa ditanya, Naruto dengan senang hati memperkenalkan diri. "Ada hal yang kau sukai atau tidak sukai? Hobimu apa? Kau suka warna merah muda, ya? Ah! Tipe pacarmu seperti apa?"

Sakura yang sudah sedemikian menahan amarahnya akhirnya menoleh. Ditatapnya wajah Naruto dengan tatapan sebal. "Hal yang tidak kusukai," Sakura lantas menunjuk Naruto, kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Huwaaa! Tega sekali!" Naruto pura-pura terluka, namun tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk mengenal Sakura lebih jauh. "Rumahmu dimana?"

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura. Iris emeraldnya beradu dengan kedua sapphire Naruto.

"Aku mau jadi temanmu!"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku tidak butuh teman, apalagi seperti kau!"

"Tapi kau terlihat kesepian! Apalagi waktu itu…"

"Kenapa harus bertele-tele begitu? Aku akan menjawabnya!" saat mendengar itu dahi Naruto berkerut.

"Hee?"

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku karena sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup di dunia ini."

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Orangtuaku bercerai,dan kini aku tinggal dengan kakak laki-lakiku yang tidak jelas pekerjaannya. Teman-temanku menjauhiku bahkan… Orang yang aku cintai mencampakkanku Hidupku berantakan. Bukankah lebih baik jika aku mati?"

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Gadis ini…

"Bagaimana? Kau puas 'kan sekarang? Pasti sebentar lagi kau ikut menjauhiku setelah mendengar kisahku!"

"Puas katamu? Kau pikir aku ini wartawan infotaiment?"

"Eh?" Kali ini dahi Sakura yang berkerut. "Bukankah kau mendekatiku karena ingin tahu kisah suramku?"

"Memangnya tadi aku bertanya, 'Hai Sakura! Aku ingin dengar kisahmu, dong!', begitu?"

"Ta-tapi semua orang yang mendekatiku selalu ingin tahu soal itu!"

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar! Aku mendekatimu bukan untuk mendengar cerita begitu! Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan mereka! Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu dan menjadi temanmu!"

"K-kau…"

"Makanya jangan berprasangka buruk dahulu!" Naruto berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah tertegun.

"Ucapanmu keterlaluan, Haruno." Sahut seseorang yang entah darimana tiba-tiba mendekati Sakura.

"Nara?"

"Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian." Shikamaru menatap Sakura tajam. "Tapi kau salah jika menganggap Naruto sama dengan yang lain."

Sakura terdiam.

"Dia memang bodoh, namun dia jujur dan apa adanya." Kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan menjauhi gadis itu. Sakura merasa bersalah pada Naruto.

.

.

.

_Malam hari, di kamar Naruto_

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bernuansa oranye. Dia menatapnya seolah-olah kejadian tadi siang menjadi film disana. Naruto teringat Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau dia benci padaku…? Aaah… aku memang bodoh!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya.

"Baiklah!" Naruto mengepalkan tangan dan membulatkan tekad. "Besok aku harus minta maaf padanya! Yosh!"

"Naruto! Jangan teriak-teriak di dalam rumah!" seru ibunya.

"Ba-baik buuu!"

.

.

.

_Perpustakaan Konoha Gakuen_

Naruto memandangi rak buku yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan sebal. Suatu kejadian langka jika dirinya pergi ke perpustakaan untuk sekedar mengambil buku. Naruto tidak suka perpustakaan. Satu-satunya bacaan favoritnya hanyalah komik, sedangkan di perpustakaan sekolahnya tidak ditemukan satupun komik. Jadi, untuk apa Naruto kesana?

Tadi pagi Naruto datang terlambat. Sebagai hukuman, ia diminta untuk membuat sebuah karya tulis yang bertema kedokteran yang bersumber dari buku di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Maklum, guru piket hari ini adalah Shizune-_sensei_, guru Biologi yang merangkap menjadi dokter sekolah.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah buku tebal bersampul cokelat. Namun agak susah karena dari arah yang berlawanan ada yang menarik buku itu juga. Sempat terjadi adegan tarik-menarik buku, namun Naruto memutuskan untuk mengalah. Setelah buku itu terambil oleh orang itu, Naruto menggunakan ruang kosong yang tadinya ditempati buku itu untuk melihat siapa yang mengambilnya.

"Sakura…?"

Sakura sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto. Naruto buru-buru menghampiri Sakura untuk sekedar menyapanya.

"Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ada sedikit urusan." Naruto menjawabnya dengan riang. "Takdir yang mempertemukan kita di sini, hehe." Naruto memamerkan deretan giginya. "Huwaaa Sakura! Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka pergi ke perpustakaan. Besok-besok aku kesini terus aah…"

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Aku sudah menuduhmu…"

"Oh, soal itu… Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Kau pasti merasa tidak enak hati, 'kan?" Naruto memandang Sakura dengan lembut. "Lagipula, mereka yang mengungkit-ungkit kisahmu yang seharusnya merasa bersalah! Mereka 'kan, tidak berhak mencampurinya."

"Tidak apa. Hmm, maafkan aku, Uzumaki…"

Naruto tercengang. Baru kali ini Sakura memanggil namanya. "Ano… Naruto! Panggil saja Naruto!"

"Baiklah. Naruto…" Sakura menarik napasnya. "Memangnya kau tidak peduli dengan masa laluku?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa terus-terusan melihat ke belakang? Yang paling penting adalah bagaimana kau menjalaninya sekarang. Ditambah lagi, kau masih punya masa depan yang menunggumu nanti."

Sakura menatap iris sapphire Naruto lurus-lurus. Dia… berbeda.

"Omonganku sok tahu ya? Maaf!"

"Tidak, apa yang kau bicarakan bagus sekali. Terima kasih…" Sakura tersenyum. "Ah, sudah bel. Aku duluan, ya. Jaa~" Sakura meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpesona oleh senyuman Sakura barusan.

"Sakura memanggil namaku… Tersenyum… Mengucapkan terima kasih…" gumam Naruto dengan wajah memerah."Hari ini hari keberuntungankuuuuu!"

"Jangan berisik di perpustakaan!"

"Go-gomenasai, sensei."

.

.

.

"Sakura-chaaaan~ Aku punya tiket taman bermain! Hari minggu pergi bersamaku, yuk!" Naruto memamerkan dua lembar tiket Taman Bermain Konoha sepulang sekolah. Rutinitas baru Naruto belakangan ini adalah pulang berasama Sakura, atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti gadis itu. Awalnya Sakura terus mengusir Naruto, tetapi lama-kelamaan Sakura membiarkannya.

"Jangan memanggil dengan sok akrab begitu!" Sakura melirik Naruto dengan galak."Lagipula… Aku tidak suka tempat ramai seperti taman bermain."

Naruto sedikit kecewa mendengar penolakan Sakura. Namun Naruto tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. "Bagaimana kalau nonton film?"

"Membosankan."

"Ke pantai saja, yuk!"

"Panas…"

"Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kita naik gunung?"

"Banyak nyamuk."

"Hm hm, menonton konser?"

"Terlalu berisik."

"Makan ramen! Aku tahu tempat makan ramen terenak di Konoha!"

"Aku tidak suka makanan yang berminyak begitu…" Naruto sedikit tertohok.

"Karaoke?" Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Game center?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak suka…"

"Ya, ya. " potong Naruto. "Kau tidak suka tempat yang berisik, 'kan?"

"Ke rumahku!" Naruto mulai kehabisan ide.

"Kau ini gila ya?" Kedua emerald Sakura berkilat galak.

"Maaf, keceplosan." Naruto menjitak kepalanya sendiri. "Taman, ya?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak tega melihat pandangan Naruto yang memelas seperti anak kucing yang dibuang pemiliknya. Pasti ini opsi terakhir Naruto. Sakura menghela napas dan menyerah oleh sikap keras kepala Naruto. "Hn."

"Apa aku boleh menganggap 'hn'-mu itu sebagai 'setuju'?" kedua sapphire Naruto mulai berbinar. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Naruto bersorak gembira.

"Hentikan. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."

"Go-gomen, aku senang sekali kau menerima ajakanku." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menimbulkan rona merah usai melihat senyuman Naruto tadi.

"Kapan kita akan pergi ke taman?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum jahil "Bagaimana kalau…. Sekarang?"

"Ha?" Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Sekarang…? He-hei! Apa-apaan kau?"

Naruto membuktikan ucapannya. Dengan satu tangan, ia menaikkan tubuh Sakura ke 'tempat duduk penumpang' sepedanya. Naruto membonceng Sakura dengan riang menuju Taman Konoha. Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto tak henti-hentinya berceloteh. Mulanya Sakura menanggapi seadanya saja, tapi kemudian gadis itu mulai ikut dalam obrolan mereka berdua.

.

.

_Taman Konoha_

"Lihat Sakura-chan, matahari mulai tenggelam" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah barat. Mereka mengamati sang surya yang semakin bersembunyi. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman, ditemani langit senja yang terlihat menawan.

Sakura melirik Naruto yang terlihat berkeringat akibat mengayuh sepeda. Gadis itu lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju mesin minuman kaleng yang terletak di sebelah bangku yang didudukinya. Sakura memasukkan beberapa koin, menekan tombol dan mengambil dua buah kaleng minuman yang dihasilkan mesin itu. Disodorkannya sekaleng jus jeruk ke hadapan Naruto.

"Ini,"

Naruto membelalakkan mata birunya. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia menerima kaleng itu.

"Kau tidak suka jus jeruk, ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil kembali terduduk di samping Naruto.

"Suka, kok! Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

"Aku kaget kau memberiku ini. Hehe." Naruto buru-buru meneguk habis minumannya sampai tersedak. Sakura membantu menepuk punggung Naruto dan memberikan sapu tangan miliknya. Sapu tangan berwarna biru, yang menjadi awal pertemuan mereka di kantin.

"Ma-maaf Sakura-chan. Aku konyol ya?" Naruto mengusap mulutnya yang basah akibat semburan jus jeruk.

"Bukan kau namanya kalau tidak konyol."

Mendengar itu, Naruto terkikik. "Nee, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau ingat atau tidak, aku hanya ingin bercerita sedikit." Kemudian wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius.

" Saat musim panas kemarin, tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang menangis tepat di sini." Naruto menepuk bangku taman yang tengah didudukinya."Kemudian.. aku mendekatinya dan menanyakan apa alasannya menangis."

Sakura terdiam. Ia paham apa lanjutan cerita Naruto.

"Gadis itu tidak menjawab, hanya menghapus air matanya. Walaupun aku tidak melihat wajahnya, aku tahu gadis itu cantik. Sungguh, aku tidak dapat melupakan bola mata emerald miliknya. Dan sebelum aku sempat menanyakan namanya, dia pergi…"

"Beberapa hari kemudian… Aku melihatnya lagi dari kejauhan. Namun… saat itu posisinya lebih parah dari sekedar menangis di bangku taman. Gadis berambut merah muda itu akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melompat dari jembatan..."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terasa memanas. Di kepalanya memori itu ikut berputar-putar. Tanpa bisa dicegah, bulir-bulir bening mengalir melintasi pipinya yang mulus.

"Kau tau betapa leganya saat aku berhasil membuatnya membatalkan niatnya itu?" Naruto menatap iris emerald Sakura yang sudah tergenang air mata. Tangis Sakura pecah. Naruto berhenti bicara, menemani gadis disampingnya yang menangis dalam diam.

Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam. Taman Konoha pun sudah sepi. Tinggal kedua orang yang masih terduduk di bangku taman. Mereka adalah Sakura masih sedikit terisak, ditemani Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara satu kata pun.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"A-aku…" Sakura mulai berbicara, "Aku benar-benar kalut saat itu. Rasanya… Kehadiranku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi di dunia ini. Semua yang kusayang pergi meninggalkanku. Orang tuaku bercerai, Sasori-niichan sekarang entah dimana. Sahabatku satu-satunya, Ino-chan, sudah tiada. Sasuke, pacarku…Yang memberi sapu tangan biru itu… Dia mencampakkanku begitu saja…"

"Aku memilih untuk mati. Toh jika aku mati tidak ada yang merasa kehilangan, bukan?" Gadis itu tersenyum pahit.

"Ku salah, Sakura."

"Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa aku salah?"

"Sederhana saja. Jika kau mati tempo hari, sekarang aku hanya duduk sendiri di Taman Konoha, menatap senja yang begitu indah dalam sepi. Dan mungkin saja aku mati kesepian di sini, Sakura-chan."

Sakura bengong sesaat sebelum tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Naruto membalasnya dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui. Tuhan Maha Adil, Sakura. Tidak mungkin ada manusia yang diciptakan untuk hidup sendiri. . Di dunia ini, siapapun dirimu, ada seorang yang dengan tulus mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Bahkan jika orang itu di belahan bumi lain pun, dia tetap memikirkanmu. Meskipun kau tidak mengenalnya. Itu namanya jodoh."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa Tuhan mengambil semua orang yang aku sayangi…?"

"Tuhan berbuat demikian bukan tanpa alasan. Mungkin, Dia telah merencanakan sesuatu untukmu, merencanakan kehadiran seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari mereka, terutama pacarmu itu. Laki-laki bukan hanya dia saja, 'kan? Buka matamu lebar-lebar, banyak hal-hal yang bisa kau lakukan di dunia ini. Contoh kecilnya, melihat matahari terbit esok hari, sambil bersyukur bahwa kau masih bisa menghirup udara pagi…"

Sakura terpana, memikirkan ucapan Naruto yang dirasa begitu tepat sasaran.

"Omonganku sok sekali, ya? Maafkan aku." Naruto bengkit dari bangku taman dan menoleh,"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang, Sakura-chan. Mau aku antar?"

Sakura mengangguk.

.

.

"Huwaaa… Jadi ini rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto begitu sampai di kediaman Haruno. Sakura turun dari sepeda Naruto lalu bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya. Gadis itu menoleh dengan malu-malu, kemudian membatalkan niatnya untuk membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Ng… Kurasa yang kau bilang tadi ada benarnya. Terima kasih, Naruto…"

Kyuuuung! Wajah Naruto memerah melihat Sakura tersenyum. "Ti-tidak usah su-sungkan pa-pa-padaku! Aku siap mendengarkan keluh kesahmu!" Naruto jadi salah tingkah Sakura membuka tas nya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah undangan pertunangan.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku kesini…"

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Hyuuga yang termasuk dalam kawasan elit terlihat ramai. Musik romantis, hiasan bernuansa biru serta ungu, dan para tamu yang berpakaian formal berada disana. Saat ini sedang berlangsung acara pertunangan dari pewaris keluarga Hyuuga dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke terlihat begitu tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna biru tua. Sementara tunangannya, Hinata, mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna ungu yang senada dengan rambut indigonya yang tergerai indah. Mereka terlihat begitu serasi.

"Selamat, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. benar saja, ia menemukan seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang dulu sering dibelainya. Sakura terlihat begitu cantik malam itu dengan gaun merah marun yang dihiasi motif bunga sakura.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Hinata? Kau cantik sekali… Kalian cocok." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Hinata membalas senyuman Sakura. Sementara Sasuke menatap takam sosok yang ada disebelah Sakura. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning dan mata sapphire yang memakai jas berwarna putih.

"Naruto, ini Sasuke dan Hinata, tunangannya. Dan dia Ini Naruto." Sakura memperkenalkan Naruto kepada Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke membalas jabatan tangan Naruto dengan sedikit enggan. Lalu pemuda bermata onyx itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga tunangannya. Hinata mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan lengannya.

"Satu lagu saja, Sakura?" pinta Sasuke sambil menegadahkan tangannya ke Sakura. Mulanya Sakura ragu, namun ia menyambut ajakan Sasuke untuk berdansa setelah Naruto mengangguk ke arahnya. Sasuke memegang pinggang Sakura yang ramping saat Sakura meletakkan tangan kanan di pundaknya. Mereka mulai berdansa.

"Kau cantik pakai gaun begitu." Puji Sasuke ditengah langkahnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Siapa dia?" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya.

"Loh? Tadi 'kan, kalian sudah berkenalan. Dia Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kekasihmu?"

Pipi Sakura bersemu merah. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku minta maaf. Orang tuaku yang menjodohkan kami. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih… merasa bersalah padamu. Maafkan aku. Saat mendengar kisahmu dari orang-orang…"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Buktinya aku masih hidup, 'kan?"

"Apa dia yang…"

"Ya." Seakan mengerti, Sasuke memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan yakin. "Saat kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku pikir hidupku usai. Tetapi Naruto hadir disaat yang tepat. Dia yang menyelamatkanku dari jurang keputus asaan. Naruto Uzumaki, yang membuatku bersemangat untuk hidup kembali. Dia adalah matahari bagi jiwaku yang kelabu…"

Lagu dansa yang mengiringi mereka mulai melambat, pertanda bahwa dansa terakhir mereka harus segera -masing melepaskan tangannya di pinggang maupun pundak pasangan dansanya, dan bersiap untuk kembali ke pasangan yang seharusnya.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Ya, aku sangat bahagia." Sakura menghadiahkan senyum termanisnya. "Kau juga. Berbahagialah dengan HInata."

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Sudah ku katakan." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap iris sapphire itu. Naruto membalas tatapannya dengan lembut walau sedikit bingung. Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Langkah Naruto terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aku lapar…"

Sakura menatap Naruto lagi. Benar juga, tadi mereka tidak makan apa-apa disana. "Lalu?" Sakura berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, kemudian mengajaknya ke sebuah kedai ramen.

"Aku lupa!" seru Naruto saat mereka tiba didepan kedai ramen. "Kau tidak suka makanan berminyak seperti ramen, 'kan? Bodoh sekali aku!"

Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat. "Aku suka, kok."

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Asal bersama kamu." Sakura menyapukan bibirnya ke pipi Naruto. "Arigatou, Naruto."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?" Kontan saja wajah Naruto merah padam. Ia terlihat syok sekali usai Sakura mengecup pipinya. Naruto mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Naruto. Kemudian, mereka berdua makan malam bersama di kedai ramen tersebut.

Musim panas kali ini terasa begitu berarti bagi Naruto dan Sakura.

**-FIN-**

**AN**

Fic kedua saya untuk DMAC hadir! *jengjeng*

Entah kenapa saya merasa kurang yakin dengan fic saya yang pertama, jadi saya bikin fic ini. Tetap dengan segala kecacatan ala Meirnpyon. *hiks. Kalo diliat-liat fic ini mirip sinetron ya? Padahal saya bukan penggemar sinetron aa-_-

Ah iya! Mungkin ada unsur kemiripan dengan **Train to Heaven** milik Night-san dimana Sakura yang mau mati terselamatkan oleh kehadiran Naruto. Tapi sungguh…! Saya sama sekali nggak bermaksud menyadur, memplagiat, mengopi, meniru atau sebangsanya! Sumpah deh! Tema dan unsur intrinsik lain mulai dari sudut pandang dan latar pun berbeda .

Ide awal cerita ini tadinya ingin pakai char Rock Lee yang ceria, tapi kok malah aneh jadinya -_- akhirnya saya rombak dan jadinya berbarengan dengan fic** Dearest Sakura**, setelah galau 7 hari tujuh malem (lebay) akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mempublish yang Dearest Sakura. Dan dikarenakan fic itu sepi pereview, saya pun berkehendak untuk mempublish fic yang ini.

Terima kasih untuk pembaca dan mohon reviewnya :D

Happy DMAC!


End file.
